Evil Guy and the Caribbean (And Some Other Pirates)
Trivia * Their is a long boring disclaimer in the beginning of the movie * Take out funny stuff and replace it with stock footage of temper tantrums for proper people to watch * The first joke is a poop joke * Dora, Peppa Pig, Zooter, Ellyvan, Spiderus make a cameo * The movie has too much tiolet humor and too little creative humor * The credits move extremely fast with a rainbow background * The main protagonist gets more screen time than anyone else. * The antagonist is a awful singer * The main protagonist is voiced by Bryn McAuley * The Main protagonist drools everywhere in some scenes * The secondary character is a overly happy caterpillar that goes to an insane asylum and likes toilet humor * The Protagonist and Secondary Protagonist reads everybody poops * Their are annoying musical numbers about selfish people * Everyone in the movie sit in a swim ring and a treasure chest then get eaten by a whale in the end of the movie * The post credits show Peppa pig sitting on a toilet * The movie is directed micheal bay * A bunch of teenagers dropped out of high school to work on this movie * The Barbie girl song is in the movie but is sung by annoying voices * Every 8 seconds haves a character sneezes, picks their nose, hiccups, burps, or farts * The main protagonist talks to the audience. * The film was also make by a cash cow * Zooter poops his diaper in some scnes and cries so loud you can't hear the protagonist * The only product placement in the movie is mcdonald's * Bert and ernie hang out with elliot and benny which leads to cringe * Ronald Mcdonald makes a cameo in the movie aswell * The dora explorer song is the main theme * Bubsy the bobcat is a secret character in the film * Bob the builder has sandwiches while riding the ship with evil guy * The movie's logo is scary * The script is like doogal * Care bears are the antogonist's henchmen * The main protagonist's weapon is a toy backpack * Pooh is a ally to the movie * The whale speaks in a indian laungh * Their is a lot of outdated pop culture refrences * The chicken dance is done by care bears * The movie was released in 2003 with a simialr seen of shrek in the swamp but has nursery rhymes * Ronald Mcdonald sings a rap version of old mcdonald * The movie aired on tv in 2005 * The movie is a interactive game to the audience some times * Their are some graphic and auido effects in the movie * The CGI is like reboot * Cat and dog noises are random moments in the movie to annoy the auidence * Their is a informercial for the movie * The plot has been changed many times * Their is a blue's clues song which works * The message of the movie is that winners always are good * The treasure chest is a stock image * There is a scene of dialogue but with no jokes